


Kabuto Week 2017

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Fandom Week, Kabuto Week 2017, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: Kabuto Yakushi Appreciation Week 2017!Each chapter explores the themes and promptsThis will be a continuous story.Kabuto is thrown into parallel worlds and keeps running into you





	1. Introduction

    Kabuto Yakushi Appreciation Week 2017

    Each chapter explores the themes and prompts (listed at bottom) 

    The event is running from August 13th through to the 19th of 2017.

    All are encouraged to participate! Fanart, fanfiction, drabble, headcanons, AMVs, GIFs, etc etc, are welcome.

    Or, if you’d prefer to look at what others have done rather than post something yourself, you can check out the tag #Kabuto Week 2017 on Tumblr to see the other submissions and contributions.

    That being said, please use the tag to tag your work if you do join so we can find it! Thanks and please enjoy this fandom event to celebrate that troublesome medical-nin!

**Day One;;** _Water - Waves/Slither_  
    **Day Two;;** _Fire - Flames/Identity_  
    **Day Three;;** _Lightning - Storm/Family_  
    **Day Four;;** _Earth - Crumble/Journey_  
    **Day Five;;** _Wind - Flight/Happy Ending_  
    **Day Six;;** _Yin - Creation/Shadows_  
    **Day Seven;;** _Yang - Imagination/Light_

    #KabutoWeek2k17!

Wording stolen with permission from @iTana_007


	2. Day One : Slither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

    You were collecting herbs when you saw him. He walked past, looking at you with a nod but not actually seeing you. He was always like that. He refused to get close to people, which was fine with you. He may be sigh-inducing attractive, but you didn’t trust him. He may have won over the town with his redemption act, but to you, he screamed danger. Becoming a caretaker for orphan children would not erase his past. He hadn’t done anything to you personally, however you had heard the whispered rumours and they were enough to make you keep your distance. Although even if you had wanted to get close, his piercing cold eyes and nonchalant personality were enough to keep most people at bay. It was enough for you. You knew you were a coward. You worked with this man every day, yet you spoke only when necessary. He made you nervous, that was true, but it wasn’t just due to his standoffish demeanor. He made you nervous whenever he was close. Your heart fluttered about on its own accord.

    He was on his way back to the orphanage, he had already disappeared into the forest. He had not told you the reason for the trip, not that he ever confided in you - he just told you what was essential. You sighed. This was no time to be dawdling. The herbs for the first aid kits were running low and it was starting to get dark, if you didn’t get going now it would be hard to make your way back. You stood up, brushing the dirt off as you started in the direction of the aloof man. 

    “Do not underestimate me, it could very well be the last thing you do,” the voice bellowed out in the darkening forest. You couldn’t see the owner but the tone alone was enough to stop you in your tracks. It sent shivers up your spine. You crouched down, hiding behind the tree you were now holding, your fingernails dragging across the bark as you steadied yourself. You could make out one silhouette, the other was hidden by the trees in front of you. “I will have my revenge.” 

    “What do you plan on doing exactly?” The calculating voice rang out. They must not be close together, since they were practically shouting, making it easy for you to hear the conversation from your viewpoint. You didn’t need to see both people to know the silhouette in front of you was your boss. You had stared at those onyx eyes and ash-gray ponytail for hours, plus if that didn’t give it away, the movement that came next would have. He pushed his thick rimmed glasses up to the bridge of his nose. You wondered why he had glasses that were too round for his face in the first place. They had never fit. “Also, who are you?”

    “That’s right. You have hurt so many people haven’t you, Kabuto? How could you keep track?” the other man hissed, the venom dripping from his lips, “It must be nice to be forgiven. Everyone seems to have forgotten what you did. But I haven’t! I could never forget.”

    “I don’t think forgiveness was a part of the deal. I just left. I wanted to live out the rest of my life in peace, helping those who can’t help themselves,” his voice was softer, you strained to hear him over the breeze. “Could we continue this tomorrow? I actually have to get back. It looks like a storm is coming and the kids hate thunder.”

    “Do you think I care? Because you have some children you are looking after now I am meant to forget everything? I need closure. I demand revenge. You can’t just run off into the sunset and have a happy ending! What about me!?”

    “What about you?”

    You sighed, inching your eyes closed as you waited for the mysterious man to respond. Since you had known him, Kabuto had a knack of being able to run people the wrong way. You were unsure if this was something he did on purpose or if it was subconscious. Either way, his companion was not impressed. 

    “I can't wait to wipe that smug look off your face,” he growled as a flash of blue-white light brightened the forest. Your eyes widened as a stream hit you straight between the eyes, forcing you from your feet. “I'm going to send you to hell. A hell you can never escape!” 

    You heard grunting, clinking of metal and panting. It was the sound of fighting. You tried to lift your head before falling back onto the grass with a thud. Your body was going numb and you were no longer able to keep your eyes open. You didn't know how long you had laid there for when you heard footsteps coming your way. A moist snake was slinking up you arm, entwining itself around your neck. The scales slithered across your face as you started to black out. _What type of jutsu was that?_ The last thing you heard before falling into the darkness was a chuckle of someone you now would never meet, “Well this is interesting. Looks like a piece of you hitched on for the ride.”


	3. Day Two : Identity

    Your eyes narrowed with suspicion as you looked at the man wandering about in a clear state of confusion. You could have sworn he appeared out of thin air, that there had been nothing, then _poof_ , a man. But he must have walked through a door, or turned a corner and you had just missed him. It was possible, even if there were no doors or corners in the area he was coming from. You shook your head. _There is a reasonable explanation. Drop it._ You smiled at your overactive imagination as you gave him the once over. He was wearing the same thing as you which made him a friend. 

    “Hey Kabuto! Over here!” You waved him down, walking the few feet to where he was. “Are you heading to the cosplay contest too?”

    “Cosplay? How do you know my name?” he looked you up and down, disgust mixed with confusion crossing his onyx eyes as he pushed up his thick black rimmed glasses. “And why are you dressed like that?” 

    “Ha! Because I know everything about you, Kabuto. You are funny!” 

    “Am I?” 

    “You are! And a little intense. You are what the others call a ‘Method Cosplayer’. None of the other Kabutos are Methods, though.” 

    “Other Kabutos?” 

    “Yeah,” you giggled as his scrutinizing eyes demanded more information. “Come on. I'll introduce you.” 

    You covered a smile with your hand as you watched his horrified expression turn into one of mild distaste. He refused to break character. He was surrounded by ten Kabutos. All women. You came to conventions with the majority of them throughout the years, but this was the first time you had seen him before. He was gorgeous. 

    “What is this place?” 

    “This place? The Anime Con?” 

    “He’s a method.” 

    “Oh!” 

    “Ha! You don't see too many of those. First time I've seen a method Kabuto. How fun!” 

    “Back up. Give him some space. I think this is his first convention. He looks so stiff.” 

    Kabuto’s eyes hardened, his voice was almost a low growl, “Who the hell are you people and why are you dressed like me?” 

    “How adorable!” 

    “It’s like having the real thing.” 

    “Yeah, he is pretty hilarious. He was lost, glad I found him,” you hummed as you grabbed Kabuto’s hand, pulling him along as the group started to move. “Come on. The contest is this way.” 

    “What kind of contest?” He snatched his hand back, walking beside you, slight interest in his eyes as he took in the scene around him. There were people everywhere from various fandoms plus all the people who were attending sans costumes. The smell of cinnamon reached your nostrils as you walked by a twisting line of hungry people. It forced you to remember how you had skipped lunch. 

    “Only the most important contest here.” 

    “What kind of skills are they testing?” 

    “The skill to blend in.” 

    “I can do that.” His eyes were intent on yours as he waited for more information. You were looking back at the line to the mouth watering smell of baked goods and didn't bother to elaborate. “Well? What do they want?” 

    “Hmm? Oh. Just be you.” 

    “Isn't that the opposite of blending in?”

    “Yeah, I guess you're right,” you sighed, facing the man on your left, giving up all hope on eating until you left tonight. “It's a contest to see who had the best costume. Whoever looks the most like the character they are dressed up as.” 

    “Sounds like a waste of time. I need to explore this land, figure out where I am and how to get home. Plus, seeing all these people dressed up like me makes my skin crawl.” 

    “Well, we have time and there are a few things I was wanting to look at. I guess we could look around for a bit and meet back up with the others. Have you ever had a churro?” 

    While in the winding line, Kabuto had asked several questions about the convention and about why people were dressed in a strange way. You answered everything with a laugh - you doubted he would break character in front of you. He was used to holding your hand now, as you dragged him from site to site, showing him all the best spots. There were a few of the same attractions this year, but there were some new ones as well. You pulled people aside to take photos of the two of you, much to Kabuto's chagrin. After a while, you noticed you were slowing your pace, your legs were starting to get stiff. You had pulled something the first day and after three days of walking nonstop you were starting to feel it.

    You found an empty conference room and pulled Kabuto inside. You both had a large soda, although he had barely touched his. You pulled off your silver wig and shoes before stretching out over three of the metal chairs, rubbing your knee with one hand, the other holding your styrofoam cup. You looked up at Kabuto with a smile as your chewed on the red straw. 

    “Why have we stopped?” 

    “My knee is giving me some trouble. I just need to rest for a minute.” 

    “Let me see it,” he muttered as he slid to the floor, lifting your leg as he massaged your thigh and calf. He lifted your leg up and down, his slender fingers caressing your leg. “Your muscles are tight.” 

    “That feels so good,” you moaned throwing your head back. Your leg was over his right shoulder as he worked his magic on your thigh. His hands made their way up to your ass, circular movements making you gasp as he removed the tension in your body. His hands moved across every inch of your skin until you were left a panting but relaxed mess, spread out on the chairs. “Wow! Are you a massage therapist?” 

    “I'm a medical-nin and a caretaker. I thought you knew everything about me.” 

    “I do. I just meant the real you. Forget it,” you murmured snaking your arms around his neck, you pulled his lips to yours. He pulled you onto his lap, lust filling his cold eyes as he nibbled at your lips before crushing your mouth with his own. Heat flushed through your body, you wiggled your ass in his lap before your hips started grinding against his cock as if on their own accord. “Mmm.” 

    He broke the kiss, his lips moving down your neck along your collarbone before he pulled back and looked at you. “I get the feeling we know each other.” 

    “I think I would remember meeting you.” 

    “No, I am certain.” 

    “Maybe in another life,” you rasped trailing your tongue across his fingertips. 

    “Yes, that's it. You worked at the orphanage!”

    “I did?”

    “Yes. You were there before I was sent to this place.” 

    “Hmm? Really? How romantic,” you chuckled as you sucked on his fingers, still making small circles with your hips in Kabuto's lap. “Tell me more. What was I like? Was I pretty? What was my name?” 

    “I don't know. You looked about the same, although more feminine I guess. Your name? I can't remember…” 

    “Seriously?” You stopped moving, eyes narrowed as you looked down at the man beneath you. “You can't remember my name? Are you sure you ever knew it in the first place?”

    “What are you doing?” 

    “Let's go. I'm not feeling it anymore and I don't want to be late for the contest.” 

    You pulled yourself together, putting your shoes back on and positioning your wig before heading out. You weaved through the crowd dragging Kabuto behind you as you made your way back to the group. “About time! We were about to send out a search party.” 

    “Yeah! We ran into a group of sassy Sasukes!” 

    “Tsk. My loss. I love giving those brats a hard time,” you laughed. “At least you didn't run into the Orochimarus. Last time they demanded a dance off.” 

    “Oh, come on. We all know you are itching for another dance off.” 

    “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, lets just get signed up already.” 

    You lined up behind a convincing Seto Kaiba. Kabuto didn't bother to hide his blatant stare. He hadn't taken his eyes off you since you had left the conference room. “What is it?”

    “I'm still trying to figure out your name.” 

    “Are you for real? Speaking of names, what is yours?” 

    “Kabuto Yakushi.”

    “No, I mean what will you put down as your name for the contest. Kabuto is the name of your costume.” 

    “He can just put down John Smith,” one of the Kabuto girls chimed in, causing giggles from a few others. “You can be Jane Smith!” 

    “Very funny,” you growled, shaking your head as you wrote down Jane Smith. It was actually pretty hilarious. “John and Jane. I guess it works.” 

    After you had all been assigned numbers it was a waiting game. Usually this wouldn't be an issue, however with John Smith next to you, you were having a hard time concentrating. The others were chirping away with glee. All you could think about was climbing on top of him and having your way with him. You regretted stopping when you did, but you didn't know anything about him and truth be told he made you a little uneasy. He was intense and he made your heart beat at a rapid pace. 

    “What are you thinking?” Kabuto leaned over, whispering in your ear, his breath sending shivers down your spine. 

    “How I want this to be over. You?” 

    “I am wondering if there is a way to use you to get home.” 

    “Thanks, asshole.” 

    “You could come with me.” 

    “I'm fine here, thanks. Don't think I would last long there.” 

    “Too bad, we could have had fun,” he chuckled, a smirk reaching his lips as he stood. His number had been called. He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose before walking up the steps. You watched him as he pulled out his kunai, twirling it around like a pro. You couldn't help but smile as his smug persona took over the crowd. 

    “Huh? Third place isn't too bad,” you laughed as Kabuto grumbled about how ridiculous the competition had been. No one in your group had placed in the main contest which you all had figured. But Kabuto Smith had received third place for the Kabuto contest and he wouldn't stop complaining about it. “You beat me. You did great.” 

    “But I _am_ Kabuto!” 

    “Sure. It's not a big deal. You need to let it go,” you sighed sipping on the martini in your hands. The group had moved to the hotel lobby across from the convention. It was getting late and you were already five martinis in. “It was about the experience. You got to meet new people and see new things.” 

    “I guess so.” 

    You leaned over, one hand on his shoulder, the other stroking his thigh as you whispered in his ear, “Come up to my room. I can help you forget everything.” 

    Kabuto peered at you from the corner of his eyes, licking his lips he cooed, “I like the sound of that. I have time to waste.”

    “Geez, thanks,” you scoffed, hitting him on the arm. You shook your head with a sigh, “You are hopeless.” 

    “Well? What are you going to do about it?” 

    “I guess I'll have to punish you.”

    “Lead the way.” 


	4. Day Three : Family

    You looked in the mirror, straightening one of the several headbands you had brought with you. You didn’t know why you were here, this wasn’t usually your thing. A coworker had invited you, had paid your way in and had disappeared within the crowd while you were taking photos. Now they wouldn’t respond to your text messages and you were pretty sure that they were messing with you. He had talked you into coming against your better judgement. He had promised to stay by your side the entire time. He had told you to think of everyone as one big family, about how friendly everyone was. Yet all you saw were freaks with beady eyes and a thirst for blood.

    You sighed as you reapplied the pink shimmer gloss to your lips before twisting around with a smile plastered on your face. You refused to let this get to you. You were going to have fun. You walked out of the bathroom with your head held high. You walked straight towards the food. You needed to waste some time while you decided what to do. You were underdressed for the occasion. They were everywhere. There were a couple of people dressed in everyday clothes sprinkled here and there, but for the most part they were all done up.

    You were regretting every life decision you had ever made when you saw him. He looked out of place, more than you. He was staring at the people around him with curious, dark eyes. He was in some type of costume. At least you thought it was a costume, that or the guy had no sense of style. It looked like a uniform of some type. Maybe military. The cautious way he wound his way through the crowd made you think he knew his way around enemy territory. You were leaning against the wall deciding if you should talk him since he seemed to be alone when he noticed you. Your smile faded as his eyes narrowed. He continued to slide through the crowd as he made his way toward you.

    “What are you doing here?”

    “Huh? Oh, well I came here with a friend,” you muttered picking at your nails as you avoided his fierce gaze. You were a little embarrassed, even if he was here as well. You didn’t want anyone to know you had come to this place. “I mean, it is not my usual scene, but I thought it was worth checking out once.”

    “You don’t know me?”

    “Should I? Did we meet somewhere else before?” Your eyes widened in shock as you tried to place where you knew this man from. He didn’t look familiar, you were certain you would remember meeting someone this handsome before. You were running your brain through all the places you had been the last few months, trying to pinpoint where you could have met when you heard him chuckle under his breath. “What’s so funny?”

    “Nothing. It’s like divine judgement. Someone I never noticed before popping up wherever I go,” he sighed, ignoring your puzzled face. “What’s with the bunny ears?”

    Your hand flew up to your headband, heat hitting your cheeks as you smiled, “I was trying to blend in?”

    “I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he chuckled, looking around the room, “You’re not doing a very good job.”

    “Yeah, well, like I said, it’s not really my thing. Anyway, what about you? You don’t look like you belong here either.”

    “True.”

    “Here. I have an extra,” you hummed, pulling out some cat ears with a grin before steadying them on his head. “Now it looks like you are meant to be here.”

    He looked around the room with a sly smirk grabbing your hand as he pulled you away from the wall. “Somehow I doubt that. Come on, I’m sure we can do a better job of blending than this.”

    You let this stranger lead you, winding through the hordes of people. His swift skill allowed you both to drift through the crowd with ease. You trailed behind him, taking in the view before noticing the black cat ears as he held your hand in his tight grip. You giggled, telling him your name before asking his.

    “Kabuto.”

    “Karboto?”

    “Kabuto.”

    “What a strange name. Yet it feels familiar.”

    “I bet.”

    “Huh?”

    “Nothing. Try this on, it should be about your size.” Kabuto handed you a rolled up ball of fur. You looked down at it with a raised brow. “You want to blend in, right?”

    “Right,” you murmured as you walked into the ladies room. Kabuto had lead you to the other side of the building. It was quiet here. A few people wandered over but most turned back once they realized there was nothing down here. You checked your phone, hoping to be saved. No new messages. You couldn’t believe you were actually doing this. 

    You looked in the mirror in horror. How had you allowed yourself to be put in this position and was Kabuto doing this on purpose? The faux fur had rolled out into several pieces for the outfit. You pulled up the black fur leg pieces that made it to below the knee with your fake leather gloves, fur tuffs attached and all. You were pulling on the fluffy hoodie when Kabuto walked in. You burst out laughing. Your outfit didn't seem quite so bad. You could handle the slutty fox outfit. Kabuto had walked in adorned by what could only be described as a weasel.

    “You’re a Kabuto weasel?” 

    “I think it is a badger.” He clicked his tongue, holding the furry head of a weasel in one hand while the other rested on his hip. “Weasel. Badger. Does it matter? They are pretty much the same thing. Aren't they in the same family? Anyway, you are just lucky I had an outfit for you.” 

    “Yeah, why _did_ you have this outfit? The mini skirt doesn't look like it is your style,” you giggled, trying to position your tail. You twisted your body, trying to pin the damn thing in place.

    “Here. Let me.”

    He brushed his hand over your shoulder, caressing your body with the tail as he wrapped the ties in place. His hands lingered on your hips as he stared at your neck through the mirror.

    You turned around to face him, tugging on his chest, licking your lips. His dark eyes took in every inch before he grabbed your ass and lifted you up, turning you around and placing you on the counter before biting your bottom lip. His tongue danced with yours as his hands explored your flesh. You arched your back with a moan when he bit into your neck.

    “Oh God.” 

    “Hmm, careful, I could get used to this,” he whispered in your ear as he nibbled. You hated to admit it, but the fur bristling against your skin, the texture, the warmth, it was making you excited. You wondered if he was feeling the same. You lost your train of thought as your skirt was lifted, your hoodie discarded on the tiled floor. 

    “I guess this furry convention wasn't such a bad idea after all.” 


	5. Day Four : Journey

span style="color:#000000;font-family:Times New Roman;font-size:13px;line-height:1.38;">

    “Why are you staring at me like that? Do I know you?” You questioned the man rolling his onyx eyes at you as he pushed his thick rimmed glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. You had seen the strange looking man searching the crowd as if lost earlier that night when the sun was going down, an hour later he was at your side staring at you as if you had done something wrong. You weren’t sure why this man had singled you out but it was making you nervous. He didn’t give off any bad vibes but he didn’t seem to belong. He looked restless.

    “You just look a little out of place.”

    “ _I_ look a little out of place? Have you seen what you are wearing? This little purple one piece number is not exactly flying off the shelves.”

    “Yeah, well, it’s huge where I come from,” he muttered, walking around you with an eyebrow raised, his piercing eyes sizing you up as he circled you. “Anyway it doesn’t look like you are trying to blend in here either.”

    “What are you talking about?” You looked down at the thin, white shapeless dress as it caressed your body when touched by the wind. He was staring at your daisy chain flower crown with a smirk. You giggled as you pulled out an extra from your purse, placing it on his silver hair, “There! Now you can blend in too.” 

    “I seriously doubt that,” he scowled, looking at a group of men to the left who were all wearing leather jackets. You looked at the crowd. There were a lot of denim and leather. Several people had noticed the pair of you, their eyes filled with curiosity. “We stick out like a sore thumb.”

    “Nonsense. We are just so good looking that people can't take their eyes off us.” 

    “You think I'm good looking?”

    “Of course,” you mumbled, heat rushing to your face as you turned back towards the stage. You decided to change the subject. “Oh. I love this song.” 

    You looked at the weird man to your right as he watched the band playing at the bottom of the hill. You hadn't bothered trying to get too close, it was easier to breathe the further you got away from the music. Easier to hear people talk as well, although you still had to lean in and raise your voice to hear and be heard. “Don't Stop Believing” was playing through the speakers when you grabbed your new companion and started to dance. At first he only looked at you with mild irritation, but he soon broke into a smile, even allowing himself to sway to the beat. You laughed as he tried to act casual.

    “Come on! You're at a Journey concert! Look alive.” 

    “Hey, I'm dancing. What more do you want?” 

    “You call that dancing?” 

    He glared at you as “Faithfully” started to play, a smirk soon graced his lips once more. He grabbed you close, twirling you around before cupping your ass in his firm grip. You gasped as he led you, dancing in sync with the music. His elegant movements and seductive touch left you speechless as you held onto the peculiar man. You didn't know why but it felt like home and you didn't want to ever leave his arms. 


	6. Day Five : Happy Ending

    “Welcome! Come on in,” you blurted out the words on repeat as people piled in one after the other. They devoured you with their lustful eyes before moving past. One by one they made their way through the doors, out of your line of sight. It wasn't long before the crowd started to thin. The mob had slipped through. Since they were sprinkling in you decided you were no longer needed at the entrance and excused yourself. Rumbling laughter and overused pick up lines could be heard from every direction as you made your way to the back of the crowd. The smell of sweat and aftershave filled the room. You needed some air. 

    You placed the stopper, leaving the door ajar, before walking out to the loading dock. You grabbed a piece of cardboard from the container on the left, positioning the side marked ‘floor’ to the concrete before swinging your legs over the side. They were set up so you could sit outside without getting your outfit dirty, not that you cared about that right now. Right now, you wanted some peace and quiet. You had been working on this event non stop for the last two weeks and you were taking a well deserved rest. 

    “Why are you out here by yourself?”

    You jumped, having been lost in your own world. “What the hell?” 

    “Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you sneak out and wanted to see if everything was okay.” 

    “Of course,” you beamed, jumping to your feet in one swift movement. Your smile was fixed as you motioned to the door. “Let's go back inside. Sorry to make you worried, Sir.” 

    “Didn't you want to get away from everything? Isn't that why you came out? Don't feel like you have to run back in on my account. I wanted a moment away from the desperation inside myself,” the man chuckled, sliding a second piece of cardboard along the floor. He patted your cardboard placemat, motioning for you to join him. He pointed at the name tag on your chest. “Pretty name, mine’s Kabuto.” 

    “Thanks. Nice to meet you.” 

    “You as well.”

    You looked at your companion several times yet he didn't make a sound, you both sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. It felt nice, as if you had known him longer than the fifteen minutes you had been outside. You glanced at him from the corner of your eye. He was attractive enough, but he seemed out of place. He wasn't a talent. You were sure of that. Yet he didn't look like he had money either. Why was he here? 

    “Is something wrong?” His cool, dark eyes pierced through you, forcing you to look away. 

    “No.” 

    “Why are you looking at me like that? Do I look out of place again?” 

    “Again?” 

    “Do you have something to help me blend in?” 

    “Aha! I do,” you giggled, rifling through the small bag you kept at your side. You pulled out what could only be described as a lei of condoms. You arranged the necklace in place, your hand brushing the back of his neck as you pulled back. Kabuto grasped your hand in his own, bringing your fingertips to his lips. “What do you think you are doing?” 

    “Flirting with the prettiest girl in the building.” 

    “Technically we are outside the building.” 

    “You are gorgeous no matter where you are.”

    “Cheesy. Let go.” 

    “You're not interested this time? We aren't going to go back to your place?” You pulled your hand back with a snap of the wrist, you glared at the smirking man. You wanted to wipe that arrogant look off his face. 

    “This time? We've never met before, pal,” you huffed, standing up and brushing off your short shorts. “And here's a piece of advice: just because you are at an Adult Entertainment Expo, don't expect any ‘happy endings’ here!” 

    “You are feisty here. I like that.” 

    “You can enjoy watching me leave then. Don't follow me,” you growled, stomping to the door. The gall of this man. You couldn't believe that he thought he would get lucky. Although he might have if he wasn't such a smug prick. You looked back and regretted it. That smirk was filling his face as you walked back inside. 

    “I like a challenge,” you heard his chuckle as you slammed the door shut locking him out.

    _Challenge this._ You wouldn't admit it, but you were hoping he wouldn't give up. You liked to be caught. 


End file.
